Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150119202501
We're currently in Quantum's base in France, a few miles out of Paris. It's been 24 hours since the bomb went off, and it's safe to say chaos has erupted not just in France, but around the world. People are properly scared now that two targets have been taken down, two landmarks of society, destroyed. They know now that Pluto is a force to be reckoned with, and more and more mutants are going to join him. This is his publicity stunt, the real attacks on the society have yet to come. It's only so long until assassinations start, at least that's what I reckon. Right now my thoughts are centered on Zoe. She didn't fair nearly as well as I did after the blast. The two cracked ribs I have are a scratch compared to her. Her leg is broken, her shoulder was dislocated, slight burns on her lower neck, cuts and scratches everywhere and some serious concussion, possibly a little amnesia. The guilt is strong right now, it is entirely my fault. I brought her here, I failed to stop it, I got her into this state. It'll take her weeks to recover from this, if she's lucky. I haven't had to face her yet since she's been unconscious, but it's only a matter of time. So far I've been debriefed on the fight. I saw no reason in lying, every bit of info helps, except for the brand I saw on the mutant's neck, I don't feel comfortable sharing that yet. I told them about the speed mutant, the duplicate mutant, both of whom I assume survived with us. The details I explain fully, except for my knowledge about when it'd happen, I never give anything away that'll lead them towards my mutant contact, Ghost. At least I know he can be trusted now, this was no intentional trap. It was just my own failure that lead to them succeding. That weighs heavy on me. Kill Pluto, that's how I get revenge. Director Cross arrives two hours later, at midnight. He walks straight into the med centre where my bullet wounds and ribs are being checked on by the only nurse willing to help me. She at least is sympathetic to good mutants, even ones like me. I respect that a lot, there aren't many people like that in the world nowadays. Cross asks for her to leave and she gives a smile before leaving. He takes a seat in the chair across the room. I've only spoken to the guy a couple of times, avoiding contact with him much more thn the others who are eager to learn everything. I still don't trust him, he has a shifty feel to him. "I am not going to ask you for your reasons for this. And I doubt I need to tell you the consequences of your actions." On any other day I would beat him to a pulp for talking to me like that, but I am too disheartened now for my anger to take a grip. "Instead I will tell you what's happening next. Pluto's forces are far more dangerous then we could have imagined. Their next attack will be soon, and NCO are being sent to every major landmark in populated cities around the world. This is the world banding against him now, he can't hide forever. You, however, will not be going to any of these sites. Instead, there are two options for you." I look at him expectantly. Something tells me these won't be great options. "Most of the Quantum officials believe you should be kicked out of the organisation now, or even better executed. Luckily, I have persuaded them otherwise. You are a far more useful asset than almost any other mutant we've recruited. But that has ony saved you your head. So, you have two options: the first is a return to Munich, where you'll agree to experimentation to learn more about your mutation and for futher enhancing our soldiers." This does not sound good. In fact my anger returns at this, I feel enraged at the idea of becoming an experiment. "Now I realise this is not favourable for you, so here's the second option. We've gained a lead on the hacking, found a re-route that was used in the worldwide transmission of Pluto's message. A station in the Middle East, Iraq to be precise. Iraq right now is split in two, half of the country is avtively killing mutant on sight, the rest of it using the mutant support to try a national domination. The place is a warzone, and we're not willing to send a team there, they would more than likely be killed. This is the opportunity open to you. We'll deploy you in Iraq with any other mutants willing to go with you, and you will have one objective: find Pluto. The board believes this is a suicidal mission, and they are therefore willing to allow you to undertake it. You will only have one contact, our base in Turkey, not an easy connection. We'll only intervene when you have a solid enough lead to risk war, and by that I mean a way to Pluto or one of his trusted mutants. That's all you have. Your choice." The choice isn't really a choice, more an order. They want to send me on a mission that they hope will kill me, cutting me off basically. But I will have the chance to track down Pluto. Cross already knows what I'm doing, he knew before he asked. I just nod in response, he understands. "You have one week until we ship you out. After that I'll meet you personally in the Turkish base for updates on the search every fortnight. Ask around to see if anyone is willing to kill themselves for you." he says, standing up. "Just remember. The officials believe this is a suicide mission. The only way you get out of this alive is if Pluto is killed." And with that, he leaves. I think about it properly now. They want me dead. Of course they do. They don't like having a monster to support. Everyone wins this way I guess. Except Zoe. Hopefully the guilt will pass soon. I need time to think, get my head round everything, my power, Ghost, the branding on the mutant, Quantum, Pluto, all of it. For now, rest. I'm heading for Munich tomorrow.